Vivacity
by rawrlikeyouloveme
Summary: It's been months. Slowly, I'll start to forget. But how can that be if he could still possibly be alive? I met someone, mysterious, yet kind. Trouble but good. This is the moment, the moment to exhume the secrets, the lies, and my life.
1. Chapter 1

First story guys. Pleaaaaase be nice :) Leave reviews for faster updates :D. Oh and follow me on tumblr;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THEIR SCRUMPTIOUS CHARACTERS :)

* * *

_"I just want to be happy, Maya."_

_"Good then be happy."_

I _thought _he was.

I _believed _he was, and in the end, he _left._

They all left; Tori, Katie, Tristan... _Cam._

I was the one who always got left behind, so now I feel like shit.

I love him so much. He loved me, didn't he? Then why did he leave e?

No Maya. He has his reasons, stop being so selfish.

It's been months. I can't just keep living like this. Like he's still alive somewhere, worried about me and my past time. Like he'll call me to tell me to go home or he'll pick me up to keep me away from trouble because a gentleman NEVER lets a lady walk home alone at night, that's what he said at least, up until I get tired of waiting for him and I decide to leave on my own sending him numerous angry texts, texts that will forever be unreplied and unread. Or maybe he'll bring Hoot over..

Hoot. Fuck. I forgot, he's still with Cam. I'll just come over to his hou- no, no, no. I'm doing it again. I can't do that. Cam's not home at the moment and I can't be an obsessive girlfriend, that isn't Cam's type.

There I go again. Denial. I'm starting to drown in denial.

As if my brain finally shuts down, I'm finally brought back to the beat of my heart, rhythmically going along with the music. As I slow down, my feet drag me outside and I just keep walking until I stop at a certain school.

How could the school I believed was my second home bring me so much animosity. I open the doors and go to our French room. The tacky Paris posters still clinging on the walls. As if by instinct, my eyes avert to his old seat. Nobody ever daring to sit where he sat.

_"Hey"_

_"Just keep your head up, stick on the ice. You'll do great."_

_"Tu Est Tre Belle"_

I smile for the first time in months. Seeing his lopsided smirk made me want to audition. I stand up, and walk to the door.

_"This charm is for your concert tonight. Every time you play a show, I'll get you a new one."_

How long was I gonna keep this up?

I continue out the door and take a seat near a wall in the hallway.

_" Maya, I'm not some loser who tries to hurt himself."_

_Lies._

_How much of our relationship was based on lies?_

_"It's like my head isn't screwed on right!"_

He said he wouldn't let me get away that easily.

_"I'm terrible at telling you things but, I like you, a lot."_

_"She always looks pretty."_

"Cam I know you're gone. But if you can see me from up there. I really miss you, and everyday it just gets worse and I really don't know what to do. I just, I just love you, okay?" I talked to nobody in particular, as I start making my way to his locker.

_I'm losing it. Get your act back together Matlin._

As I open his locker,I found Hoot sitting inside. As someone taps my should. _Michael Dallas._

"Hey M, what are you doing here?

"Dallas, don't call me that, and I'm just getting Hoot back. You?"

"I came to give you something."

"And what per tell is that?"

He doesn't speak and just hands me an envelope. Labeled Dallas.

"I can't stand to see girls cry Mini-Mat. I know you miss him, just don't fuck up the opportunity I gave you 'aight? Need a ride?"

"No Dallas, I'm fine."

I started walking away from Dallas as I made my way home, slowing down near a playground as I see a well-dressed figure on the swing set.

" Hey stranger, need some company?" I say as I approach him

" Hasn't your mom ever told you not to talk to strangers?" he answers, head hung low.

" I'm not really the type who listens, and you don't look like a stranger. I've seen you somewhere probably." I shrug.

" Well I was just about to leave, but now that you've approached me, I need to walk you home." He says as he stares up at me.

"And why is that?" I raise an infamous Matlin brow at him.

" Because, a true gentleman never lets a lady walk home alone, especially since it's night." He smiles at me, my eyes widened.

"_A true gentleman never lets a lady walk alone at night."_

"Oh my God." I silently whisper.

" What? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" the mysterious boy starts to panic.

"Yeah. I'm uh, I'm fine. Let's go?" I shrug off the undeniable pain in my chest.

He leans down near my level and he brings his arm out for me to grab, and for the first time in months, the thought of Cam doesn't keep me from taking his arm. So I do, and maybe that means I'm starting to forget. Hopefully.

We make our way to my house, hoping he'll say something, I hold his arm tighter as he smiles down at me.

"My name's Miles Hollingsworth." I sigh in relief. Finally.

" Well then Miles Hollingsworth, how come I've never seen you around before?" I grasp onto his body for comfort.

"If you must know, I just moved here. I got kicked out of my last school." He moves his arm from my hand to my shoulders keeping me even warmer. As people start staring at us as we cross the Dot.

"You know, people are thinking we're an item." I stare up at him.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." He smirks looking straight ahead.

"So do you know anybody yet?" I tug at his shirt.

"Why am I the only one answering questions here?" He chuckles lightly.

"Oh, sorry why don't you ask the questions?" I smile at him.

" Why are you still out at night all alone? Especially since it's the last night of summer." He asked.

" You wanna know the truth? My best friend moved away. My sister's off to university, my new best friend found someone new from some stupid teen soap opera and m-." I suddenly stop myself from talking, the fear of Cam's death stuck in my throat.

"There's more, to you and to what you're saying. I know it, and I'm here to listen." He says hugging me. By this time, we stopped at a plaza, lit up by dozens of differently colored lights. Shining brightly all at once, and here we were at the center of it.

" He would've loved this so much." I say into his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Cam. My ex-boyfriend." I whisper barely audible.

"What does he have to do with any of this? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he hurt himself. He killed himself. He left me just like everyone else in my life." I say looking down.

"Then this only means one thing. We have to see each other again." He says staring at my "Maya" necklace. "You know, I have one just like that." He says as he pulls it out from under his dress shirt.

"You promise?" I ask him holding out my pinky.

" Of course." He hooks his pinky onto mine. "Pinky swear." He chuckles as he places his forehead on mine.

"We should get going. This is a ten minute walk from my house." She says pulling me along with her.

We walk, continuing to make small talk. Miles doesn't ask about Cam anymore and he knows I'm relieved. We reach my house and he stares at me.

"I guess this is it." He says stopping me. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"I'm Matlin. Maya Matlin." I smile at him.

"Well I'll see you around then Matlin. Maya Matlin." He whispers in my ear as he smirks and kisses my cheek as he takes my necklace and puts his in place of it. " I'll be keeping this until we meet again." He says winking at me.

As he leaves, he looks back. Expecting me to wave. As I run up to my room I dig in my pocket and find the envelope Dallas gave me. With shaky hands I open the envelope ever so slowly. Pulling out the small wrinkled card, I read it out loud.

_Dallas,_

_Not enough time. Take care of her. I know you will. I trust you. Call this number. I'll explain everything some other time._

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

_-Rook._

Cam? I take my phone and dial the numbers on the card. As I count the rings, my hearts goes along.

One

Two

Thr-

"_**Hello?" **_

I cover my mouth, refusing to believe the boy currently on the other side of the phone.

" _**Who is this? Dallas, man, is that you? How's Maya? Did you get a new number? I'm going crazy over here man. I need to hear her voice. I miss her. Does she still remember me? Please, answer me. Please." **_The desperation in his voice was evident and the tears in my eyes were proof.

"_I love you so much." _I Whispered into the phone. Barely audible as I hung up.

I cover my face unable to accept the fact that the love of my life was still alive. I stare out my window as I see Miles going inside of the house across from mine. As the rain starts to pelt my window, I bite my lip. Whispering to the air, as if I expected it to answer.

"_Cam."_

I turn, grab my jacket and I go down the stairs not looking back I run out. I need to be alone. I need answers, from one Michael Dallas, not knowing that Miles saw me and started following me.

_Cam. Wait for me. You're out there somewhere alive, and we will see each other again._

* * *

__So, that was it. Suggestions? CAMAYA or MATLINSWORTH?

REVIEW for faster updates :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your kind words :) Please please please endorse my tumblr, and follow it and get other people to follow it. :) I know how you guys feel. I am also torn on matlinsworth and camaya. I feel like whenever I root for matlinsworth on degrassi I'm betraying bby Cam. T.T

flightlesspursuit . tumblr . com (Without the spaces)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN DEGRASSI.

* * *

"Maya!"

"Maya! Wait up!"

"Will you just stop for a second?" That familiar voice that had once whispered in my ear ever so quietly was the one who stood between the answers I needed and me.

"Miles. He's alive. He's somewhere out in the world, breathing, _living, _and you're standing in the way of what I need. Either move aside and go home or come with me." I mean, I know it's harsh, but it's Cam! I tapped my foot waiting for his reply.

"Oh. So this is what this is about." His face suddenly fell as if I had just told him Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"Hey do you believe in Santa Claus?" I ask suddenly without thinking.

"What? No. Are we going inside or what?" He asks me.

"Of course we are let's go." My hands start to suddenly shake as if I'm actually nervous and scared that this is just too good to be true. The door opens and Dallas stares at me.

"What do you need Mini-Mat?

I take in a deep breath as I'm about ready to ask the numerous questions floating in my head since hearing Cam's voice again.

"Dallas, I-"

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! :) Keep reviewing, faster updates!


	3. Chapter 3

GUUUUUUUUUYS. That was so sweet! I wasn't expecting so many people to love this story :) it's really heartwarming. Sorry since it's been a while but it's only because I have no internet connection here, and my brother has this hotspot thingy and he only comes home once a week from university. ANYWAAAAAAY. Here it is!

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

* * *

"Dallas, I need answers, NOW!" I didn't really mean to storm in and scream but this secret was so huge. I'm the love of his life. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Woah, Maya. What's the big deal? He told me not to tell you. Don't be pissed at me okay?" He held his hands up.

"I'm not a fucking cop, and you know what? You're right, I'll be pissed at HIM, once you take me to him." I said crossing my arms.

"Well, isn't someone the pottymouth tonight, what's wrong mini-mat? First time PMS-ing?" He asked smirking. He was just asking for it.

"Just take me to him unless you really want me to PMS Michael." I glared

His eyes widened at the harsh tone I had in saying his first name and the next thing I know he's in his car starting the engine. I look at Miles and race him to the car as realization hits me.

"SHOTGUN!" We both yell out. As Miles takes the upper hand and grabs the door handle.

"Haven't you heard of LADIES FIRST?" I ask slapping his hand away.

"Haven't _YOU_ heard of equal treatment?" He retorts as he pushes me away.

"Haven't the two of you heard of _IT'S ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I HAVE TO DRIVE YOU TWO BRATS TO GOD _

_KNOWS WHERE?!" _Dallas is pretty pissed as Miles lets me have shotgun.

"Jeez, who's PMS-ing now?" I snicker at him.

"Mini-Mat, just shut up and call Cam." He rolls his eyes. I start to feel my pocket for my phone, unknowingly I left it at home with numerous missed calls coming from the very person we were going to.

"We'll have to use your phone, I forgot mine." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Well, my phone was stolen so what the hell do we do now? Nevermind, I think I still know the way to Wasaga Beach." Dallas says. We drove all night, Miles was playing with my hair as I pretended to sleep.

"You know Maya, you're not a very good actress." He says pulling my hair. As I stick my tongue out at him, the car comes to a stop.

"We're here."

"Yeah Dallas, I think I got that." I roll my eyes.

I get out the car as I run up the the door, turn the handle, finding it unlocked and push the door open and there on the couch is Campbell, staring at me as he stands up holding out his arms as if he expects me to run into them for a hug. I run towards him hugging him, then as I pull back, I take my arm swing it back and bring it forward with as much force as I can as I slap Campbell Saunders.

"God Maya, what's wrong with you?" He asks grabbing his cheek.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU LEFT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY? YOU DESERVE A FUCKING HIGH-FIVE CAM, A HIGH-FIVE TO THE FACE, WITH A FUCKING CHAIR. You made me feel so unloved. You made me go mad." I whispered the last part, as I fell to my nears bowing my head. Silently sobbing.

"I just want you to know Cam, that's what love does. You made me go mad. You hurt me so much. You didn't even think of me. Campbell Saunders, _you broke me._ That's something I never want to go through again. I missed you so much I forgot how it actually felt to actually feel you in my arms, so here I am again, choosing to go mad just for you. The worst part is after all this time, _I Love You Campbell Saunders. Forever and Always. But I need to leave, this __time I won't be left._" I said as I silently stood up walked out the door and left my feet barefoot leaving small footsteps on the pathway in the field of flowers.

* * *

I was dragging my feet as I walked on the dry land, when someone grabbed my arm.

" Matlin, you can't do this to yourself. You deserve to be happy." Miles says to me.

"I'm not getting hurt again, and I'm not gonna get left behind!" I shout as I pull my arm away.

"Why do you insist on staying anyway? You don't even know Cam." I roll my eyes

"But I know you, and any moment with you is a moment definitely worth spending time on." He said softly as he wiped the undeniable tears on my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying.

"_A Beautiful girl such as yourself should not be crying. Smile, beautiful."_ He lifted my chin.

"Miles, please just leave me alone." I Beg him.

"Sorry, but I really can't do that." Miles shrugs.

"And why exactly is that?" I ask starting to get irritated.

"Because" He starts

"A Gentleman never lets a lady walk alone M." I See Cam, on his knees

"Cam, you can't just expect me to forgive you after what you did." I say not being able to look at him.

"Maya, I love you so much. Please don't be angry. Just stay here, with me." He's starting to beg as he stands up, he places his forehead on mine.

"You don't understand Cam, _YOU _left me. _You _pretended to be dead. _You _never even tried to contact me. Cam, do you know how hard that feels?" I Say as my anger starts flaring up again.

"M, I just wanted you to be happy. If that means without me, then so be it." He says grabbing my hands.

"Cam, come back, back to Degrassi. You can live with me or with Miles. We can be happy _together._ Cam, I don't want to live without you. Everyday, we'll just laugh, and love, and just have fun. Please Cam, _Please don't leave me again. I __Love You, Cheezy."_ Why do I Keep on crying God!

"M." He sighs. "You know I can't do that. Just stay with me then. please."

"I'm sorry Campbell. But if you're asking me to do that, I can't. I love you so much." I say as I give his a salty kiss as I forcefully pull back my hand and hook my arm onto Miles, we turn away and head to Dallas' car. We turn to leave and as I look out the back window, I see Cam, running after us. I pull up my hand and wave, thinking that this may actually be the last time I ever see the love of my life.

"You okay Maya?" Miles looks at the back seat.

"_I will be soon I think." _I say as I finally turn my head away from the sight of Campbell Sauders, my superstar. The light of my life. Within a few hours, the sun was already rising as we reached my house.

"Here's your stop Mini-Mat, -dressed over here won't tell me where he lives so he has to get out with you right now." He says opening my door for me.

"Don't you live right across from me?" I ask refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"No, that's where my best friend lives. His name's Winston. You probably don-"

"Yeah, Winston Chu. He loves to take pictures I had like four classes with him last year. He doesn't really talk much so nobody notices him. But I do. I know how he feels like. He's trying to be strong and show that he doesn't mind that nobody notices him but in reality, he's scared. Scared that nobody actually knows him. But I do." I say finally looking up at Miles.

"Maya, you know, what happened this morning. We don't have to talk about it." He says using my first name seriously this time while talking to me as he rubs his arm awkwardly.

"Miles, I had thought of so many possibilities of creating an illusion that Cam's still alive. What happened earlier was never an option I let myself believe because I thought he would come to me for everything. I dreamt of the day I would be able to see Cam again alive and well, and the things I would do, and the things I would say. But maybe the only thing I regret about everything that's happened lately was that I never said goodbye. Because when he left me, that's the only thing I really wanted. A proper goodbye." I say smiling at him tears getting welled up in my eyes.

"So, you don't regret meeting me?" He asks testing the waters.

"No, of course not. I'd like to think of you as a blessing in disguise." I say hugging him as I let the tears fall, not from Cam, but from everything I've held back so much.

"Maya, you need to get home. we've got like two hours before school starts so you should take a bath cause you stink." He says pinching his nose teasingly as he smiles at me.

"Well thanks Miles, for ruining the moment." I nudge him playfully as I run inside.

"Bye Matlin, Maya Matlin!" He shouts after me. I run back.

"Oh, and Miles? Thank you." I Smile at him.

"For what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Just thanks." I say.

_Thanks for just being there and saving me from myself._ I Think to myself.

"No problem." He says confused as he turns around and walks away.

Cam, I'll be here, _this time I'm the one who's gonna wait for you._ I smile to myself.

* * *

There guys! UPDATED! I'll try to update tomorrow. Since it's the last time in the week that I'll be online.

REVIEW. Check my tumblr for the picture of the beach Maya was on earlier!


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like you guys needed another one. :)

You know the drill.

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

My first day was basically a nightmare. Going through the whole day with Miles staring at me as if I was an alien. I was stuck with him. It's not like I Hate him. Quite the opposite. I guess I'm just not ready to really open myself up to him, especially since I now know that Cam's alive. Avoiding him isn't really an option for me right now. I mean, he basically requested his classes with mine since I was going to be his "tour guide"

"Maya, could you tell me what's wrong? I mean, just last night we were fine." Miles says following after me.

"Nothing's wrong Miles, everything's just Peaches." I say rolling my eyes.

"Maya will you just stop and look at me?" He says grabbing my arm.

"You wanna know what's wrong Miles? What's wrong is Cam's alive! He's alive but he doesn't want to be with me, and if you keep getting closer to me, I'm scared that I'll get too attached and I'll forget all about Cam." I say facing him. Then he does something that catches me off guard. He hugs me.

"But Maya, I do. I wanna be with you." He says. His eyes widen at the realization of his words. "I-I-I mean I wanna be with you since we're really good friends now." He scratches the back of his head.

I snort at his stupid way of covering his slip-up. As I take his arm.

"Maybe I can squeeze you in my oh so busy schedule." I smile and roll my eyes.

"That's all I ask. It's so hard being friends with a super busy girl." He sighs jokingly.

We reach my house, and I see and red and black motorcycle in the driveway. What did Katie do? Not even a few weeks at school and she buys a motorcycle and brings it home to gloat. I invite Miles in as I open the door, go straight to the kitchen without passing the living room and going through another passage by the stairs. I grab two glasses for Miles and I and as I walk into the living room, I drop the glasses.

_"What the Fuck."_

"Hi Maya." He says as if it's nothing.

"Miles! Miles! Miles! Get in here right now!" I scream out.

"What?! What? Is it a spider? If it is I can't do anything abou-, what the fuck? Let me call Chewy over here." He says as he strolls right in and takes out his phone.

"I know! That's what I said! except for the Chewy part but still! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream.

"Maya just calm down okay? I'm not letting you get away that easy _again." _He says as I suddenly see darkness.

* * *

Hopefully that'll keep you guys satisfied for a few days.

There's a monsoon here in the Philippines! Review okay? Your reviews give me inspiration. hahaha :) ANO DAW?!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so because of the monsoon, I haven't been able to go to school. Boo Hoo out of school privileged girl right? (I just stole that from Miles XD) I'm so sorry I can't resist you guys. Sorry not sorry.

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

_Maybe it was the fact that I broke two of my mom's favorite glasses that came all the way from Europe, or that Campbell Saunders was waiting for me in my living room, but somehow I'd fainted. I'm dreaming right now actually. _

_"Maya, wake up babe." I opened my eyes to see Miles. _

_What the hell? Don't call me babe. I was going to say but instead, "I'm up babe. Just stay in bed with me" was what came out, the thing that was more surprising was that when I hugged him. He was naked, and I was naked. _

_"We could go for round two." He says grabbing my waist and kissing me everywhere._

_"Oh, fine." What the hell was I saying?_

_"Do you like it when I bite you here M?" He says biting my neck. As I look at him, it's Cam._

_What the fuck is going on? Then he slapped me._

* * *

_Miles POV_

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Campbell Saunders says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I'm a stranger Maya met at the park at night." I say as if it's nothing.

"And, what exactly is Maya to you? Man to man, don't lie." He says crossing his arms.

"That's actually not really important, I'm just her friend." I say avoiding the question.

"Really? That's good that you're only a friend, because I'm the love of her life. But really, what is SHE to YOU." He says smugly.

"Man, I'm not trying to get in between you two okay? So, let's just get along." I says rubbing my arm.

"You like her don't you." Cam says expecting an answer.

"Look, she's yours, I know you guys love each other and such. Blah blah blah." I say not wanting to expand the conversation.

"That's good. Cause the only reason I cam back was for M." He says looking down.

"Yeah, well your only reason just fainted." I say pointing to Maya as I walk towards her and slap her.

* * *

_Cam's POV_

"Look man. I'm sorry. But someone tried to take her away from me last year. I didn't mean to actually come off as cocky." I say patting his shoulder.

"No big deal. It already happened." He shrugs.

Maya then wakes up from Miles slapping her. I run over to hug her.

"M, I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you again. I've come back for you. I'm going back to my billet home. They're also giving me a chance to start fresh in Degrassi I explained my condition to them." I say.

"And what is your condition exactly?" She asks.

"Well M, I'm bipolar." I admit.

"oh." I could tell she was still mad.

"Look, I don't expect you to accept me right away M. But just know I'm here. I'm coming back to Degrassi next month and since I didn't finish my Sophomore year, I'll have to come back as a Sophomore again. But for now, I'm going back to Wasaga Beach. I need to get my stuff." I say as I stand up to leave.

"See you next month Maya. I love you." I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

_Miles POV_

Campbell leaves with an I love you as Maya cries on the floor. I rush over to hug her.

"My, please don't cry." She hugged me tighter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Miles. I though this is what I wanted." She cries even harder.

"Just let it out My. I'm here." I say patting her back.

"Why aren't I happy? Cam's coming back." She says as she cries.

That's how it went on. She cried. I hugged, and maybe, that's how I wanted things to stay. Maybe, this moment was perfect minus Maya crying. and as she let go, I was caught off guard as she kissed my forehead.

"Miles, don't be so brave. I know you're hurting too. Just tell me about it. Wanna sleep over? My parents aren't gonna be home." She says wiping tears I never knew existed since that last time I cried.

And that's how we spent the night. Just crying and being in each other's arms. Then, something in me radiated. Something I had put away so long ago. My heart.

"Maya, could I tell you a story?" I ask her.

"Sure" She says turning off the t.v we were watching Fantastic .

"Well, it starts with this girl, her name's Olivia." I start.

"Does she have a last name?" She asks.

"Yeah, let me finish. It starts with a girl named Olivia Scriven, and a guys names, uuuuh, Eric. Eric Osborne..." I start again.

* * *

I tried writing different POVS. would you guys like it better with only Maya's? Sorry. Cam was kind of OOC. REVIEW.

wow you guys thanks so much.

Reviews26 Followers13 Favorites3 Communities0 Views1,077


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here's chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait, but I DID say that more reviews means faster updates. I'm gonna soon start answering reviews J

Listening to Give Me Love Just just to set the mood.

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

MILES' POV

"Olivia was beautiful, and Eric? Well Eric wasn't really happy." I smiled as I continued.

"The first time they met was behind a concert, in an alleyway, on a fire escape. Eric needed to get away and Olivia needed to get in. He gave her two backstage tickets that weren't his to give away. When they got caught, they just ran all night. Two complete strangers who found each other, they never needed to know anything more. So for the first time, Eric felt like he was really happy, like as long as Olivia's smile continued to exist, his hope in true happiness would too, and maybe he already knew that when he first saw her blue eyes. As the months passed, they both fell for each other, and one night, it was just, perfect. They were joking around, suddenly the air got serious, and as the clock ticked, they stared at each other, not uttering a single word communicating through their eyes, and then just like they kissed. They became Olivia & Eric." I smiled.

"What happened next?" Maya was in a listening position.

"One night, they went out for a joy ride even though they weren't old enough to drive. Eric was driving and they got hit. Eric got off easy with a few broken bones. But Olivia? Olivia was strapped to a machine, the doctors told Eric that the machine was giving her life, she was alive, awake, breathing, but one day, Eric's father came by, he never liked Olivia, Unbestknown to them, Olivia listened to their conversation, and then that was it. Olivia pulled the plug. All she left him was a note." I say looking away.

"What was the note?" Maya asked bringing her face closer to mine.

"It said 'It was Enchanting to Meet You, I Owe You an Apology that I Won't be Able to Give.'" I say as she pulls my face to look at her.

"You're stupid if you thought even for a second I would buy your story about different people _Eric._" She says hugging me.

"I didn't." I say as I hug her back.

"So that Olivia girl, was she pretty?"

"The prettiest." I say reaching in my pocket and taking out Olivia's note. As she takes it from my open hand to read it.

"Well, I knew the girl was true. It was only Eric that was not believable to me." She says.

"You know, it's been two years, but in here." I Say pointing to my chest, "It feels like she's been gone for a hundred." I smile, eyes watering. Maya reaches for my hand.

"This is it, isn't it?" She says squeezing my hand.

"This is what?" I ask.

"This is you. Behind all the sarcastic remarks, this is who you really are. Miles Hollingsworth, it's nice to finally meet you, I wanted to for so long." She says inching closer to my face as she catches me by surprise when I feel her chapped lips on my cheek, "and I absolutely find you beautiful." She whispers.

"How about you Maya? What about your scars? Will the beauty I see in you really be based on your face?" I say touching her face.

And for a while, I'd felt relaxed. Like I was clean and pure, like I wasn't responsible for Olivia's death. Maybe this was what Olivia gave way for. Maybe she knew one day I'd meet Maya and she'd be the one who'll change my life. This may be the chance, the opportunity to make our friendship something more. So I lean in.

MAYA'S POV

He leans in so I think of a different topic.

"So, that Zoe girl is really something huh? She's just your type." I say pulling away a little

"Who the heck is Zoe?" He asks, actually serious.

"Really Miles? You don't know Zoe? She's in our homeroom, she practically wears a sign around her neck that says "Hi I'm Zoe." I roll my eyes.

"Zoe? That sounds like a wart." I Chuckle at his remark cause Zoe was the worst. It's a good thing Tristan's still at Paris until next week.

Soon our chuckles turn into full blown laughter and something in me doesn't stop Miles when I notice him getting closer. Until the laughing died down, and we sat there staring at each other. Slowly, our lips meet, and I swear it's like fireworks during the last day of summer, but somehow, he was the one who pulled away.

"My, you have Cam. Don't lose him." He says unable to look at me.

"Miles, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know why I wasn't happy when Cam told me he was coming back. But now? I'm happy, here. With _you." _I say brushing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Maya, I can't be with you. Not now at least. Friends?" He asks, what else should I say? I don't even know how to react so I swallow the huge lump in my throat and answer.

"Yeah, the Best."

* * *

Keep reviewing guys. so I can update more often


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys. :) We got robbed, along with it was my laptop with the chapters. :'( My window is shattered actually.

I DONT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I mean about what I said last week. So do you want to be mine Maya?"_

_"Maya?"_

_Maya._

__"MAYA!"

"What Tristan?!" I say irritated.

"How about you stop ogling the new guy and help me with this stupid frog while you tell me about Cam?" He says shoving me playfully.

"What else is there to say? He's not dead apparently. I mean, he could've told me, but whatever y'know?" I say trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Ooh! Ms. Matlin has some claws, are you out of your mind Maya? This is Cam! Super-hot- Sorry, but still super-hot, smart, loving boyfriend who beat Zig's ass for you, ring a bell? My?" He says rolling his eyes as the bell rings signaling break, as I get up and walk to the door without turning back to Tristan.

"Again, I don't wanna talk about this Tris! I'll see you later. Okay?" I say as I raise a hand refusing to look back not because I'm pissed at Tris but to resist the urge to look at Miles, who I've been avoiding since last week.

This wasn't the time to talk to Tris about Miles.

* * *

TRIS POV

Huh, that was weird is she really that mad at me? I look around the room to find that I had company, it was the new guy, his eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes followed Maya out the door, interesting. What was this guy's name again? I got it! It's

"Miles!" I call him.

"Uh, hey Tristan right?" He says pointing at me.

"Yeah, uh, so you and Maya huh?" I say wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Wh-wh-what?! Who told you?" He says fidgeting

"Nobody, turns out I was right. So you and Maya are a thing?" I ask as we walk.

"Well no, I'm just a friend but something happened last week and well it hasn't been the same since." He says scratching the back of his head as some asian kid jumps on his back. "Uh, Tristan meet Chewy; my best friend unfortunately."

"Hey, so back to the convo, you two will walk with me as we talk. To put a stop to Maya's strangely delusional behavior." I say.

* * *

MAYA POV

I skipped the next class sat in the greenhouse and took out my phone. It reached three rings before someone answered.

"Hey M, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong whenever I call?" I ask

"Cause you're crying right now. I can hear it in your voice." He says.

"Can you just please come? I'm in the-"

"Greenhouse." He finishes as I turn and find him walking towards me.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Because I love you M." He says as he wipes my tears.

"Let's go." I say as he helps me stand up.

* * *

there you guys go!


End file.
